Les Cendres Froides
by Ellana-san
Summary: Pour lui, la mort avait la teinte d'un Avada. Sa pire terreur, la mort de Narcissa et de Lucius. La promesse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Avada. Les yeux de Potter. La couleur était la même. "Les regrets ont un goût de cendres" murmura Snape "De cendres froides."


**DISCLAIMER**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling...

Mon tout premier Drarry...

Cet os est un AU du tome 6 et du tome 7 qui s'axe autour d'un "et si". "Et si" Draco avait réussi à éviter le sectumsempra pendant la scène de la salle de bain?

J'ai cherché une fic qui explorerait les évènements du manoir Malfoy d'un point de vue draco/harry mais je n'ai pas trouvé, j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une.

Les parties en italiques sont des flash-back. Ils ne sont pas forcément dans un ordre chronologique.

C'est mon premier slash donc soyez indulgent.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

_**Les Cendres Froides**_

Le pire, c'était la peur.

Pas l'impuissance ou le remord. Pas ce désespoir oppressant qui pesait sur son esprit et l'empêchait de penser clairement. Pas l'angoisse qui lui brûlait l'estomac en permanence. Pas même cette lâcheté qui le définissait désormais, de façon plus définitive que cette Marque qui lui tachait le bras.

Juste la peur.

Une peur sourde, aveugle et muette.

« Alors, Draco ? » appela son père. « Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce que c'est Harry Potter ? »

Lucius était plus excité, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis des mois. Disparu l'ivrogne avachi dans un fauteuil à longueur de journée, envolée l'étincelle résignée, déjà morte, qui voilait son regard. Lucius tenait sa chance, le moyen de se racheter aux yeux de son maître.

Sa voix n'était qu'anticipation, espoir et soulagement mêlés. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son monde.

Celui de Draco s'écroulait inexorablement autour de lui.

A la seconde où Greyback avait poussé le trio dans le salon, il avait su que c'était fini. Le tic tac rassurant de l'horloge lui avait semblé étouffé, comme pour mieux figer dans le temps cette trahison supplémentaire. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Potter. Il l'aurait reconnu même sans Granger et Weasley.

C'étaient les yeux.

_Les yeux verts s'ancrèrent aux siens tandis que la main de Potter se refermait autour de sa gorge. Leurs baguettes étaient perdues, oubliées là où elles avaient roulé sous un lavabo ou un des cabinets, depuis longtemps remplacées par leurs poings et leurs pieds. _

_Le genou de Potter le clouait au sol, son poids pesait sur son torse et sur des côtes qui avaient sans doute pris un coup de trop. Une de ses mains tirait sans ménagement sur la tignasse de Potter tandis que l'autre s'était enroulée par réflexe autour du poignet qui menaçait sa respiration. Ses phalanges étaient abîmées, son uniforme déchiré et il sentait du sang couler le long de son front. Le Gryffondor n'était pas en meilleur état, son nez était à nouveau cassé. _

_Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent. Seuls leurs halètements essoufflés troublaient le silence lourd qui recouvrait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Draco retroussa légèrement les lèvres dans un rictus menaçant malgré sa position peu glorieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à se préoccuper des possibles conséquences de leur bagarre. A taper sur Potter, il avait oublié son découragement et son désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait envie d'autre chose que de s'écrouler au sol et de pleurer jusqu'à l'oubli. _

_Ironique étant donné leur position actuelle. _

_Potter continua de fouiller son regard à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. 'Et alors ?' aurait voulu demander Draco. 'Et maintenant ?' Il avait gagné. Il avait maîtrisé le méchant Serpentard après avoir évité son _endoloris._ Merlin savait ce qu'était ce _sectumsempra_ qu'il avait tenté de lui jeter au visage. Merlin savait ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas esquivé. Cela sonnait comme de la magie noire mais le Survivant n'utilisait pas de magie noire. Il savait se servir d'un _expelliarmus_ par contre. Raison pour laquelle ils gisaient maintenant dans les flaques d'eau sales. _

_D'un regard, il le défia de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour en finir. Il suffisait que le Gryffondor serre un peu sa poigne, écrase sa trachée et tout serait fini. Il n'aurait plus sur ses épaules le poids d'une famille à protéger, une tâche bien trop compliquée pour lui et une conscience de plus en plus agitée. Ce serait facile. La voie des lâches. Mais Draco ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement courageux. _

_La pression sur sa gorge diminua et le regard s'arracha au sien. Pour se braquer sur la tache noire qui corrompait la chair pâle de son avant-bras , parfaitement visible à travers sa manche déchirée. _

_L'image d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils s'imposa à lui. Il y eut un bref éclat de triomphe sur le visage de Potter puis rien d'autre qu'un désespoir aussi accru que celui qui lui broyait le cœur. Les doigts abandonnèrent sa gorge et le genou retrouva le sol à côté de son corps lui rendant sa totale liberté. _

_Sa main droite lâcha le poignet, la gauche resta prisonnière des cheveux emmêlés. _

_Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Pas tant que les yeux verts fixaient la Marque qui souillait son âme. _

_Soudain, il lui sembla capital que le regard revienne sur lui, le voie _lui_ et pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il crevait d'envie de redevenir cet enfant qui échangeait des insultes idiotes avec le Gryffondor et jouait à une guerre dont il n'avait jamais compris la complexité. Soudain, il lui semblait que si Potter pouvait le regarder, le passé engloutirait le présent et tout redeviendrait comme avant. _

_Sans le vouloir vraiment, il tira un peu sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il avait en main. Les yeux verts lâchèrent la Marque pour revenir sur son visage, dans ses yeux gris, et Draco soupira presque de soulagement. Juste avant que le souffle ne se coince dans sa gorge. _

_C'était inscrit sur chacun des traits de Potter. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient pris dans l'engrenage et la machine continuerait à tourner sans se préoccuper de qui elle écraserait dans ses rouages. Ils n'étaient que des pions. Semblables malgré leurs différences. _

_Ses doigts gourds lâchèrent prise et sa main retomba durement sur le sol de pierre. Elle atterrit dans une flaque. Les éclaboussures touchèrent Potter à la joue, il n'eut même pas l'air de le remarquer. L'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau et il continuait d'observer Draco avec impuissance. _

_Sa vue se troubla et il sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse mais ne parvint pas à trouver l'énergie de les essuyer. Il ne parvint pas à trouver l'énergie de quoi que ce soit. Il était allongé sur un sol à la propreté douteuse, avait mal un peu partout, un ennemi était agenouillé juste à côté de lui et pouvait décider de le tuer dès que l'envie lui en prendrait et il s'en fichait. _

_Il voulait juste en finir. Que le temps accélère ou s'arrête. Juste en finir. _

_Le regard de Potter revint une fois de plus sur son avant-bras, retraça les contours de la Marque et Draco eut l'impression qu'on le brûlait au fer rouge. Cela faisait presque plus mal que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait imposée, marquant sa chair aussi bien que son âme. _

_Il replia son bras gauche sur son torse et agrippa la chemise du Gryffondor de la droite pour se redresser. Potter resta aussi inactif qu'il l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Son intention avait été de lui balancer son poing en plein visage, peut-être de l'assommer un bon coup mais il n'en fit rien. _

_Les yeux verts à nouveau. Braqués dans les siens avec une telle intensité que Draco avait l'impression désagréable que son esprit était un livre que l'on pouvait consulter à loisir. Au delà de toute notion de Legilimencie et d'Occlumencie, Potter avait ce don de lui ôter ses défenses les plus élémentaires et vus d'aussi près, ces yeux étaient encore pires. _

_Pour lui, la mort avait la teinte d'un Avada. Sa pire terreur, la mort de Narcissa et de Lucius. La promesse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Avada. Les yeux de Potter. La couleur était la même. _

_Il se demanda vaguement si c'était un présage. Si c'était sa propre défaite qu'il contemplait dans le regard de son rival. Puis les lèvres craquelées de Potter formèrent un mot et le silence fut brisé, relançant la course inexorable des heures qui le séparaient de la fin de son délai. _

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_La question était complexe. Trop pour qu'il s'aventure à y répondre. Ses doigts empoignaient toujours la chemise du Gryffondor, si fort que le tissu était tendu jusqu'à la rupture, mais le Survivant ne protestait pas. _Pourquoi_ ? Étrange question. Tant de réponses. Tant d'erreurs. Tant de regrets. _

_Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Comme une digue érodée qui aurait trop longtemps fait barrage à des émotions et des désirs bien mieux laissés enfouis. _

_L'Avada. Les yeux de Potter. Peut-être que c'était vraiment un présage, après tout. _

_Il ne réfléchit pas avant de tirer sur l'uniforme, garda le regard rivé à celui de l'autre garçon, certain que lorsque le Survivant comprendrait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait chercher à le frapper ou tout du moins le repousser. _

_Potter fronça les sourcils, écarquilla un peu les yeux, eut un léger mouvement de recul mais lorsque la bouche de Draco s'écrasa sur la sienne, il ne fit rien de plus que de poser fermement la main sur son épaule. Peut-être pour le décourager. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour dissuader le Serpentard. _

_Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre. Il était exigeant en tout et ne tarda pas à forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, à enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche comme pour mieux marquer son territoire. L'expérience était à la fois bizarre et excitante d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire. C'était différent des baisers et étreintes qu'il avait échangés avec Pansy ou Daphné. Là où les filles étaient tout en courbes et en chair, Potter était tout en angles et en muscles. Il n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons avant. C'était différent. Naturel, en un sens. _

_Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour déterminer que ce n'était pas tant le sexe de son partenaire qui rendait l'expérience plaisante que son identité. Le choc initial passé, Potter s'était mis à répondre à son attaque avec un enthousiasme insoupçonné. La main posée sur son épaule s'était refermée sur sa chair serrait à lui faire mal. La douleur ancrait Draco à la réalité de l'instant et l'instant était tout ce qui comptait. _

_Potter et lui s'embrassaient comme ils faisaient tout le reste. En se battant pour le contrôle, en luttant l'un contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus. Les ongles griffaient la peau, les dents mordaient la chair et les injures pleuvaient. _

_Et de temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient et s'évitaient aussi vite. _

Les yeux de Potter, sa damnation personnelle.

« Je... Je ne suis pas sûr. » lâcha-t-il, évitant de regarder en direction du garçon défiguré planté sur le tapis persan, en plein milieu du salon.

Tout plutôt que Potter.

Le chandelier. Les fauteuils. La cheminée. Le buffet.

La pièce était trop sombre. Le décor perdait ses contours et, l'espace d'interminables minutes que Lucius passa à se disputer avec Greyback, son cœur se serra au point qu'il craignit de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Puis Lucius attrapa son bras et le força à approcher du prisonnier, pérorant à propos du front du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le front qui capta l'attention de Draco mais bel et bien ses yeux.

C'était un sort vicieux qu'on lui avait jeté. Son visage était enflé par endroits comme s'il avait fait une mauvaise réaction à une piqûre d'abeille, violacé à d'autres et généralement monstrueux. Malgré tout ça, Potter resta impassible et Draco dut réprimer l'envie de toucher ces bosses difformes. Son contact ne les effacerait pas. Il n'était pas la main salvatrice dans leur étrange duo.

Potter était calme en apparence, serein presque. Cela contrastait tellement avec le brasier qui brillait dans son regard que Draco fut incapable de le soutenir plus d'une seconde. C'était le problème du Survivant. Il ne savait pas s'avouer vaincu, n'était pas capable d'accepter l'inéluctable. Il fallait toujours qu'il cherche à sauver tout le monde.

_« Je veux que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. » _

_L'ordre claqua dans les toilettes, désertées même par Mimi Geignarde, et Draco releva la tête pour affronter le reflet du Gryffondor dans le miroir. C'était toujours mieux que de faire face à sa propre image. Il était un peu trop conscient des cernes, des cheveux en bataille et de la posture défaitiste qu'il avait tendance à arborer. Appuyé sur le lavabo, il étudia calmement le Survivant et s'autorisa un fin sourire en réalisant que l'autre garçon était bien plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. _

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter n'avait pas déjà prévenu leur estimé Directeur qu'il était passé à l'ennemi. Il attendait d'être convoqué depuis que le Gryffondor avait franchi le seuil des toilettes, presque deux semaines plus tôt. Mais Potter avait tenu sa langue. Il avait même cessé de le suivre partout comme un chien limier. Cela, il le regrettait un peu. Il aurait su quoi faire de Potter dans la salle sur demande. _

_Il écarta cette idée aussi bien que les émotions qui cherchaient à prendre le dessus sur son bon sens. Il avait une mission. Potter était un obstacle. _

_« Pour lui dire quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Que j'essaye de le tuer depuis le début de l'année ? »_

_Il détourna la tête et se remit à observer le filet d'eau se faire avaler par le siphon. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à regarder l'eau couler. Cela chassait les serres glacées de la terreur pour un temps. Pas aussi efficacement que la bouche de Potter... Mais rien n'était aussi efficace que ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce tous ces jours auparavant. _

_Il avait essayé de récréer les mêmes sensations avec Pansy mais cela s'était révélé un désastre sur de nombreux plans. Non seulement il n'y avait pris qu'un plaisir mécanique, aussi éphémère que vide de sens, mais en plus cela n'avait fait qu'encourager sa camarade dans ses idées saugrenues de futur mariage. _

_« On doit en parler à quelqu'un. » insista Potter, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. _

_Depuis combien de temps cherchait-il le courage de mener à bien cette confrontation ? Foutus Gryffondors. Brandissant leurs idéaux comme autant d'étendards... _

_« Il n'y a pas de 'on', Potter. » cracha-t-il. _

_Il releva les yeux à temps pour voir l'éclat blessé passer sur le visage du brun. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Il ne savait pas. Cette histoire compliquait les choses. _

_« De ça aussi on doit en parler. » insista fermement Potter. _

_Draco avait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que la peau du Survivant contre la sienne. Juste un répit. Un bref répit. _

_« Il n'y a pas de 'on'. » répéta-t-il, tout aussi froidement que la première fois. _

_Potter croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, le pied droit contre les pierres comme pour mieux garder son équilibre. L'expression du Gryffondor était sérieuse, déterminée à rester calme. _

_Draco aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve. C'était sa colère qu'il désirait, sa force projetée contre la sienne. _

_« Ça va mal finir. » avertit Potter. « Kathy, Ron, Madame Rosmerta... Tu te rends compte que ces attaques là étaient pitoyables ? Elles auraient pu tuer n'importe qui sauf Dumbledore. »_

_Il grogna et abandonna le lavabo pour se tourner vers son rival. _

_« Tu es devenu un spécialiste de l'assassinat ? » répliqua-t-il, ignorant la brûlure de l'angoisse dans son ventre. _

_Oui, ses attaques avaient jusque là été plutôt pitoyables. Snape se faisait un plaisir de le lui répéter dès qu'il parvenait à le coincer dans un couloir. Mais la prochaine serait la bonne. L'armoire à disparaître serait bientôt prête et tout irait pour le mieux. Il n'échouerait plus et ses parents seraient en sécurité. _

_« Je crois que tu ne veux pas le tuer. » lâcha Potter. « Je crois que tu as fait une connerie et que tu ne sais plus comment t'en sortir. Je peux t'aider. »_

_Il éclata de rire. Un rire fou, un peu creux, qui lui fit très vite mal à l'abdomen. _

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » nia-t-il. « Saint Potter à la rescousse... Va te faire foutre, Potter. »_

_Excepté que ce n'était pas la chose à dire parce que son regard fut instinctivement attiré vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient affrontés la dernière fois. _

_« Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. » avoua le Gryffondor. _

_Peut-être parce que Draco ne le regardait pas en face. Peut-être parce que le prétendu courage des lions s'adaptait à toute situation. Peut-être parce que c'était la vérité. _

_Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise la vérité. _

_« Tu devrais sortir plus, alors. » se moqua-t-il, sans parvenir à y mettre la bonne dose de mépris. _

_« Je peux t'aider, Draco. » insista Potter. _

_Ses yeux gris s'arrachèrent aux diverses flaques qui recouvraient le sol pour aller se planter dans les siens, choqués d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Une demi-heure de passion enfiévrée toute adolescente suffisait-elle à établir ce genre de familiarité dans l'esprit étriqué d'un Gryffondor ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui était brisé au point de ne plus savoir distinguer ce que le destin lui proposait ? _

_Oh, non... Il savait ce qu'était Potter. Une tentation incandescente. Ce n'était pas Potter qui l'attirait, c'était sa bonté. La chaleur. La lumière. Tout ce à quoi il avait définitivement renoncé en prenant la Marque. _

_Potter le brûlerait comme la lumière consumait toujours les ténèbres. Il le détruirait. Et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n'irait pas voir Dumbledore et Potter ne le dénoncerait pas tant qu'il ne ferait pas d'autre tentative, en signe d'une loyauté tordue, déplacée et non méritée. Pour gagner sa confiance. Lorsque Draco frapperait, il serait trop tard pour regretter. _

_« Tu sais comment ils t'appellent ? » demanda-t-il._

_Il retourna se poster devant le lavabo. Il était plus simple d'affronter les reflets que la réalité. Les reflets mentaient. _

_« J'ai arrêté de lire les journaux. » répondit Potter, avec agacement. _

_L'irritation le fit sourire. Voilà ce qu'il aimait. Faire sortir le garçon de ses gonds. _

_« Le Sauveur. » _

_Le mot flotta dans l'air, stupide en dépit du contexte. Il n'aimait pas les surnoms que la communauté magique donnait à Potter. Pas parce qu'il était jaloux mais parce que chacun d'eux était un poids supplémentaire. Parce que Potter endossait publiquement des responsabilités de plus en plus lourdes sans sourciller alors que lui peinait sous celles d'une simple tâche, toute aussi impossible à accomplir que celles du Survivant. _

_La main qui se posa sur son épaule était hésitante, tout autant que le regard qui cherchait le sien dans le miroir. Il se laissa faire. Pour un bref moment, Potter le soulagerait du poids et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Il refuserait le reste. Il ne pouvait pas le tenter. C'était trop risqué._

_« Laisse-moi te sauver, alors. » exigea le Gryffondor. _

Draco était au-delà de toute rédemption.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il, une nouvelle fois.

Échappant au regard de Potter, il dégagea son bras de la prise de son père et retourna se poster devant la cheminée. Il leur tourna le dos, refusant de voir la suite. Refusant d'accepter la suite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses parents et à sa tante pour reconnaître Weasley et Granger. Pas plus de quelques secondes pour déterminer que c'était réellement Harry Potter qui se tenait au centre de la pièce.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il attendit que l'un d'eux prévienne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, anticipa la brûlure familière dans sa Marque. Mais rien ne vint. Bellatrix, agitée, tenait à interroger Granger à propos de l'épée.

Draco n'avait jamais compris ce qui était si important à propos de cette foutue arme. Les yeux rivés à la petite horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, il attendait que la situation bascule parce que tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas là... Potter avait toujours eu le chic pour se tirer de toutes les situations, même les plus sombres. Mais il n'y eut pas de miracle.

Quand, à bout de souffle, il se retourna, Potter et Weasley étaient entraînés vers les cachots. Weasley hurlait le prénom de Granger à s'en écorcher les poumons. Dans sa tête, Draco criait tout aussi fort.

Bellatrix avait toujours été vicieuse mais elle se jeta sur Granger avec une cruauté rarement égalée. Combien de temps resta-t-il là, à regarder sa camarade de classe se tortiller sur le sol ? Plusieurs minutes.

Plusieurs minutes avant que ses pas ne l'emmènent vers la porte. Narcissa fut la seule à le remarquer mais il ne répondit pas à sa question muette. Il franchit le hall, descendit une volée de marches puis encore une autre, et le coton qui emplissait sa tête se dissipa peu à peu à mesure que les cris de Weasley augmentaient.

Puis les hurlements se turent. D'autres voix. Le bruit d'un transplannage et les chuchotements de Potter qui tentait de calmer Weasley.

Il ouvrit la porte sans même y penser, ne songea même pas à s'étonner de la boule de lumière qui flottait au plafond ou des expressions interloquées qu'arboraient les deux Gryffondors.

Il aurait voulu se cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence, un rictus méprisant et une réplique digne de passer à la postérité mais il ne parvint qu'à dévaler les marches, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes.

« Ron, non ! »

Potter poussa Weasley avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, assez fort pour le faire tomber à terre. Le mouvement soudain sortit Draco de son état de transe. Curieusement, ça n'entama pas sa détermination pour autant. C'était suicidaire, et pourtant, il était là et comptait bien y rester.

Weasley les dévisageait tour à tour comme s'il n'était pas capable de conclure qui était le plus fou d'eux deux. Bonne chance. Draco avait depuis longtemps deviné qu'ils étaient aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre.

Potter était sur la défensive, méfiant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes.

_Son cœur cognait si fort contre ses côtes que la tête lui tournait. Il continua de courir pourtant. Snape ne l'autoriserait pas à ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir. _

_Il entraperçut le visage du Professeur alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le parc. Il vit le désespoir, la douleur... Les mêmes émotions qui se battaient en lui. Derrière eux, le château était en effervescence, ses habitants déterminés à repousser les Mangemorts qu'il avait lui-même fait entrer. S'il y avait d'autres morts ce soir, il serait responsable. _

_Il aurait voulu s'arrêter et vomir. _

_Il continua à avancer. Sa tante ne tarda pas à les rattraper, prouvant sa folie en riant et dansant autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle y mit le feu. Ce fut à ce moment que le monde bascula. _

_« Snape ! » _

_Draco se figea, priant pour avoir mal entendu, pour que ce dernier face à face lui soit épargné. Mais pourquoi une quelconque divinité lui aurait-elle accordé quoi que ce soit ? Aussi certainement que la terre sous ses pieds et le ciel au dessus de sa tête, Potter se tenait là, baguette en main et rictus haineux en place. _

_Sous le couvert de l'obscurité, il observa le Survivant provoquer Snape en duel, observa l'échange sans en comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Snape empêcha Bellatrix de torturer Potter, au moment même où lui s'avançait, sans bien savoir pourquoi. _

_Puis il réalisa. Il ne les laisserait pas tuer Potter. Dumbledore était une chose. Il s'y était préparé. Mais Potter ? _

_Pourquoi Snape sauverait-il Potter de l'endoloris ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. _

_La question s'effaça alors que le Professeur abandonnait finalement le Gryffondor pour attraper son bras, pour l'emmener loin d'ici, auprès de sa mère. Narcissa serait sauve. Narcissa serait sauve... _

_Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de croiser le regard vert. Accusateur ? Non. Déçu. Trahi. _

_Draco ferma les yeux et laissa Snape le sortir de là, sachant que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Potter, ils seraient ennemis. _

Ennemis.

Les hurlements de Granger reprirent et il y eut à nouveau cet étrange bruit de transplannage. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco se rendit compte que le cachot était vide. Où étaient Thomas, Lovegood, le gobelin et Ollivander ?

Il se tourna au moment où un elfe de maison se jetait sur lui dans un cri de guerre.

« Non, Dobby ! »

Comme avec Weasley, Potter s'interposa à temps pour attraper l'elfe avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

Une part de lui trouvait ça incroyable. Même après sa trahison, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Potter continuait à s'interposer entre lui et le danger. Ou à essayer du moins.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » exigea Weasley, en se relevant.

Le Gryffondor relâcha l'elfe et se tourna pour lui faire face, ignorant totalement la belette et son regard soupçonneux.

Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il n'avait rien à dire.

Il agita vaguement sa baguette et annula d'un _finite_ informulé le sort qui défigurait Potter. C'était mieux ainsi. Bien mieux. Surtout si c'était leur dernière rencontre. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait se souvenir de lui.

En silence, il tendit sa baguette à Potter. Elle ne fonctionnerait pas aussi bien que la sienne, mais le fait qu'il y renonce de plein gré devrait suffire à changer son allégeance.

« Tu en auras besoin pour transplanner. » argua le Gryffondor.

La rage familière fusa dans ses veines avec l'aisance de l'habitude. L'apathie dans laquelle il s'était vautrée pendant des mois disparut au profit de cette colère qu'il associait à Potter.

« Je ne transplanne pas. » répliqua-t-il, en attrapant le poignet de Potter et en lui collant sa baguette dans la main.

« Non ! » protesta le garçon, en cherchant à la lui rendre. « Viens avec nous, tu... »

Un nouvel hurlement de Granger l'interrompit.

« Prends cette putain de baguette, Harry ! » s'énerva Weasley, avant de foncer dans l'escalier.

Potter hésita une seconde, deux...

« Ils vont te... »

« Va-t-en. » siffla-t-il, entre ses dents serrées. « Je me débrouillerai. »

Incapable de résister plus longtemps aux cris de son amie, Potter se lança à la poursuite de Weasley, l'elfe de maison sur les talons. Draco resta là quelques secondes puis les suivit. Il devait être sûr que le Gryffondor parviendrait à s'échapper. Il devait toujours être sûr.

Il n'avait jamais su renoncer. C'était bien le problème.

_Cette histoire devenait dangereuse. _

_Il aurait dû y mettre un terme depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû y mettre un terme à la seconde où ça ne s'était plus limité au domaine de Mimi Geignarde. Il aurait dû y mettre un terme la première fois qu'il avait attiré Potter à l'intérieur d'un placard. _

_C'était un risque. Un risque insensé qui ne valait pas les quelques minutes passées à se peloter dans un coin sombre. _

_Excepté qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand la bouche de Potter s'écrasait contre la sienne et qu'il passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre à trouver un moyen de coincer le garçon contre un mur. Peu intelligent quand on était censé planifier un assassinat. _

_Trop risqué. Trop risqué. _

_Snape avait des soupçons. Il ne soupçonnait peut-être pas l'identité de la personne qui distrayait Draco mais il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Est-ce que quelque chose avait vraiment changé ? _

_Les dents de Potter plongèrent dans la chair de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement fort peu digne et, songea-t-il, peut-être que c'était ça qui avait changé. Pansy le harcelait afin de découvrir où il avait eu ces marques qui zébraient son corps à différents endroits. Griffures, morsures, suçons... Tout ça l'avaient agacé au début. Et à présent il les portait presque fièrement. Il les cachait à peine parce qu'il aimait voir les yeux de Potter se poser dessus au milieu d'un cours ou d'un couloir et s'assombrir légèrement comme impatients d'en créer d'autres. Il aimait prétendre que ça ne l'affectait pas, tout comme les marques qu'il laissait sur le corps de Potter ne l'affectaient pas. En apparence. Tout n'était jamais qu'apparences._

_« Ron et Hermione commencent à se poser des questions. » lâcha Potter, haletant contre sa peau. _

_« Épargne-moi l'image de tes crétins d'amis quand on est occupé à ça. » rétorqua-t-il, en luttant contre les boutons peu coopératifs de sa chemise. _

_« Viens avec moi chez Dumbledore. » plaida le Gryffondor, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. « Laisse-moi t'aider, Draco. S'il te plaît. » _

_Il n'était pas certain d'à quel moment précisément il était devenu Draco. Probablement la première fois où il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas le corriger. Il restait Potter pour lui. Il resterait toujours Potter pour lui. _

_« Si tu veux m'aider, descends Dumbledore la prochaine fois que tu le vois. » grinça-t-il. _

_Le Survivant se tendit, ses mains cessèrent de courir sur sa taille et Draco arrêta de chercher à déboutonner sa chemise parce qu'il était évident que ce serait bien inutile à présent. _

_« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis. » réalisa Potter. _

_Sa voix était triste, désabusée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le consoler mais cela aurait impliqué de lui mentir et il évitait autant que possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, simplement il n'aimait pas ça. Autant que Potter affronte la réalité. Plus vite il le ferait, moins il serait en danger. C'était la vie. La vie était dure, cruelle et rarement idéale. _

_« Non. » confirma-t-il._

_Il n'allait pas sacrifier sa famille pour quelques rendez-vous clandestins. Il n'allait pas quitter les Mangemorts pour l'Ordre. Et il n'allait pas se démener pour garder Potter parce qu'il avait toujours su que ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoi que ce soit, serait passager. Et paradoxalement, il savait qu'il le porterait en lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi courte qu'il l'imaginait. Il ne méritait pas Potter, c'était aussi simple que ça. _

_« Ça ne rime à rien, alors. » murmura le Survivant. « Nous deux. Ça ne rime à rien. »_

_Instinctivement, ses doigts agrippèrent ses bras, comme pour mieux le retenir. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. _

_Il ne distinguait que des formes vagues dans l'obscurité du placard, rien d'autre que la silhouette de Potter. C'était aussi bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ce regard. _

_Rimer à rien. Rien. Rien était un mot trop fort, trop négligemment jeté... Évidemment que ce qu'il y avait entre eux signifiait quelque chose. Évidemment que cela faisait une différence. Simplement ils étaient chacun du mauvais côté, au mauvais moment et Draco ne serait pas une figure de tragédie grecque. _

_Potter dut prendre son silence pour un assentiment. _

_« C'est fini, Malfoy. » décréta le Gryffondor. _

_Le Survivant recula et les mains de Draco retombèrent durement contre ses cuisses. _

_« C'est fini. »_

_Il hocha la tête, acceptant sa décision avec bonne grâce. C'était la plus sage. Pour eux deux. _

_« Ça t'arrange. » accusa-t-il, alors que la main de Potter se refermait sur la poignée du placard. « Tu vas pouvoir faire les yeux doux à Weasley, la conscience nette. »_

_Il l'avait vu rire avec la rouquine. Il avait vu la tendresse dont il la couvait. Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas traverser la Grande Salle et ensorceler cette gourde jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Draco Malfoy ne partageait pas. _

_« Ne confonds pas tout. » répondit Potter. « J'étais avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi. C'est ton choix, Malfoy. Moi et Dumbledore ou tu restes seul avec Voldemort. » _

_« La solitude ne me fait pas peur. » démentit-il. « Et c'est toi qui confonds tout. » _

_Le Survivant secoua la tête. _

_« Je ne crois pas. » _

La guerre avait débarqué dans le salon. Weasley et Potter se battaient contre Bella et sa mère tandis que son père semblait aux prises avec l'elfe.

Il resta figé où il était un instant de trop. Un sortilège de sa tante, dévié par Potter, vola dans sa direction et il regarda la lumière violacée foncer vers lui sans même songer à s'écarter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces abrutis de lions ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis.

Quelqu'un le tacla par le côté et ils roulèrent derrière le sofa, à l'abri momentané des sorts qui fusaient dans la pièce.

« Ça fait trois fois rien qu'aujourd'hui. » remarqua Potter, en essuyant le sang qui coulait d'une coupure sur sa joue.

Draco espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas de cicatrice. Potter en avait suffisamment comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? » demanda-t-il, dans un chuchotement énervé.

« Voldemort arrive. » annonça Potter, retrouvant son sérieux. « Pars avec nous. »

Il refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Draco... » plaida le Gryffondor.

Granger hurla le prénom de son meilleur ami à ce moment là et il devint évident que si Potter devait s'enfuir, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Rapidement, parce que chaque instant comptait, Draco attrapa sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Le Survivant répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur que par le passé. Ce fut bref, et trop peu, mais il savait que c'était déjà un miracle en soi.

« Reste en vie, tu veux ? » exigea-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Potter le fixa une seconde supplémentaire puis, déchiré, céda aux appels des Gryffondors. C'était la seule occasion qu'ils auraient et ils le savaient tous. Le Survivant se jeta sur ses amis et l'elfe transplanna, les emmenant tous en sécurité.

Bella hurla de rage et Draco s'écroula sur le sofa derrière lequel il s'était abrité, balançant entre une envie de rire et une envie de pleurer.

« Comment se sont-il échappés ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive ! » paniqua Lucius. « Il va nous punir... Que peut-on faire ? »

Faire ? Rien d'autre qu'attendre et prier pour que le mage noir ne les tue pas...

« Draco. » lâcha sa mère, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui afin qu'ils soient au même niveau. Narcissa ne prêtait aucune attention aux hurlements de sa sœur et de son mari. Il lut une certaine compréhension dans son regard bleu. « Va-t-en. »

Comme il l'avait fait avec Potter, elle lui mit de force sa baguette dans les mains.

« Transplanne. » ordonna-t-elle. « Retourne à Poudlard. Severus t'aidera. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non. » refusa-t-il. « Je reste avec... »

« Ça n'aidera personne. » coupa-t-elle. « Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Si tu veux m'aider, Draco, pars. Maintenant. »

« Elle a raison. » approuva Lucius, abandonnant Bella à son hystérie. « Fais ce que te dit ta mère. _Maintenant._ »

Il le sentit. Le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva devant le manoir.

Il transplanna sans insister davantage.

Il était lâche après tout et les lâches fuyaient.

Il arriva juste devant le portail en fer forgé qui délimitait l'entrée de Poudlard. La proximité des Détraqueurs le fit frissonner mais il s'obligea à surmonter ses craintes. Si Potter pouvait affronter ces monstres, il le pouvait aussi. La Marque le protégeait. De la même manière, la Marque alerta le Directeur que l'école avait un visiteur.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir Snape de sa vie.

_« C'est très cliché. » remarqua Potter, sans cesser de fixer le ciel étoilé au dessus de leurs têtes. _

_Draco garda le silence. Évidemment que c'était cliché. Y avait-il quelque chose de moins original qu'un rendez-vous tardif au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ? Des centaines d'élèves l'avaient fait avant eux et des centaines d'élèves le feraient après eux. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Pour avoir la sensation de faire partie de cette chaîne. Pour avoir la sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important. Ironique si on considérait qu'il n'y avait probablement rien de plus insignifiant qu'un béguin adolescent. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là, Malfoy ? » demanda Potter. _

_Apparemment, il était incapable de se taire et de savourer l'instant. Cela dit, il se posait la même question. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Parce qu'il lui avait glissé un papier avec une heure et un lieu et que Potter était venu. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait d'autre que s'asseoir et contempler les étoiles suspendues au dessus d'eux ? Il ne savait pas. _

_C'était fini, Potter l'avait dit. _

_C'était fini et pourtant Potter était venu. _

_« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il. C'était peut-être la première fois que ces mots passaient ses lèvres mais ça, Potter ne pouvait pas le savoir. « C'est une question que beaucoup de personnes se sont posée. Dieux, science, évolution, magie... Fais ton choix. » _

_Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. _

_« Je pensais que tu voulais... » Le Survivant s'interrompit et soupira. « Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas _que_ ça, hein ? Entre nous. » _

_« Il n'y a pas de nous. » le reprit-il machinalement, retraçant les constellations des yeux. _

_« Bien sûr qu'il y a un nous. » marmonna Potter. « S'il n'y avait pas de nous, je serais dans mon lit et pas là à essayer de déterminer ce que c'est que... _ça._ » _

_Le Gryffondor agita la main, les désignant tour à tour. _

_« Il y a d'autres démonstratifs, tu sais ? » se moqua-t-il. « Des noms aussi. Des adjectifs. Tout un tas de mots bien plus précis que 'ça'. » _

_« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » soupira Potter. _

_Le Survivant s'agita, peut-être parce qu'il y avait plus confortable que la pierre froide pour s'asseoir et qu'il était mal installé. Draco ne prit pas le risque, il attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ait pu s'éloigner. Adossés au parapet, têtes renversées en arrière, épaule contre épaule, c'était parfait. Sa chaleur se propageait jusqu'à lui et faisait lentement fondre l'angoisse. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. _

_« Non, je ne sais pas. » nia-t-il. « 'Ça' peut référer à tout un tas de choses. Mais vu ta loquacité et ton intelligence douteuse, je suppose que c'est un euphémisme pour parler de sexe. »_

_Il s'attendait à ce que Potter démente, parce que ce n'était pas de sexe que le Survivant parlait. Le sexe était un plus. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux... C'était plus que ça. Ça l'avait toujours été. _

_A une autre époque, Draco l'aurait qualifié de haine. Mais il savait ce qu'était la haine désormais et ce qu'il éprouvait pour Potter n'en avait pas le goût. _

_« Lorsque tu as peur, tu parles comme un dictionnaire. » déclara Potter. _

_Il renonça à observer les étoiles. De manière prévisible, les yeux verts étaient rivés sur lui. Et une fois de plus, ils semblaient capables de le sonder jusqu'à l'âme. _

_« Tu as une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune en bas des reins. » continua le Gryffondor. « Tu craches toujours les raisins secs lorsque tu manges des cakes aux fruits. Et depuis le début de l'année, tu as l'air terrifié. Je déteste ça. Alors dis-moi... Ce n'est que du sexe ? »_

_Potter était observateur. Et après quoi ? La belle affaire. _

_Il ne se laisserait pas entraîner sur le chemin des émotions et des sentiments. L'armoire à disparaître était pratiquement réparée. Question de jours à présent. _

_« Quelle importance puisque c'est terminé ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu sors avec Weasley maintenant, non ? » _

_Ça avait fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure. La victoire au Quidditch, le baiser tout à fait digne d'une romance dans la salle commune, les sourires amoureux... Draco en aurait presque été malade. _

_« Oui. » confirma sèchement Potter, presque sur un ton d'excuse. « Elle... Elle n'est pas comme toi. » _

_« Elle a des seins et un vagin. » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton moqueur. _

_« Elle n'a pas peur. » corrigea le Gryffondor, en ignorant royalement son langage peu délicat. « Elle est... Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est franche. Elle... »_

_« N'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres ? » coupa-t-il. _

_Potter était agacé, à présent. Ses mains jouaient inconsciemment avec le bord de sa cape. _

_« Ça ne serait pas un problème si tu acceptais d'aller voir Dumbledore. » cingla le Survivant. _

_Il nota le temps employé plus que les mots. La dispute était récurrente et pas une que Potter gagnerait. _

_« Tu l'aimes ? » _

_La question sonna comme une accusation. Peut-être en était-ce une. _

_« Je crois. » hésita Potter. « Pas autant. » _

_Pas autant était mieux que rien. _

_Pas autant était mieux que de se voir reléguer à la seconde place. _

_« Je vais devoir le dire à Dumbledore. » soupira le Gryffondor. « A la fin de l'année. Si tu n'es toujours pas allé le voir à la fin de l'année, je lui dirai tout. Et rien de tout ça n'aura existé. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de dire ? »_

_Draco haussa les épaules. _

_« Weasley gagne. » conclut-il. « Ou elle perd. Point de vue, je suppose. »_

_« Tu ne vas vraiment rien faire. » lâcha Potter, dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. « Je suis là à te dire que je... Et tu ne vas rien faire. Tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre. » _

_Il serra les dents et fixa le mur de pierre. _

_« Je pourrais te sauter dessus et te démontrer pourquoi elle ne te donnera jamais autant de plaisir que moi mais on sait tous les deux que tu es trop loyal et honorable pour la tromper. » riposta-t-il._

_« Dictionnaire. » remarqua Potter, en soupirant. _

_Ignorant son commentaire, Draco se remit debout et épousseta ses vêtements. _

_« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Weasley, Potter . » lâcha-t-il. « On se reverra certainement un jour ou l'autre. Sur un champ de bataille. » _

_« Draco. » appela Potter. _

_Ce fut le ton qui l'empêcha de partir immédiatement. Il se retourna. A contre-cœur. _

_« Reste en vie. » ordonna sérieusement le Survivant. « Quoi qu'il arrive... Reste en vie. » _

_Il lui adressa un sourire sans joie. _

_« C'est quoi la vie, Potter ? » _

Qu'était-ce vraiment que la vie ?

La question le hantait alors que Poudlard tremblait sur ses fondations. Des mois depuis qu'il avait vu Potter pour la dernière fois, des mois depuis qu'il vivait en suspension, attendant l'annonce que le Survivant avait finalement été tué. Mais Potter était insaisissable et voilà que l'école était attaquée.

Slughorn les menait dans la Grande Salle où on leur donnerait des instructions et les rumeurs les plus folles volaient autour d'eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était aux portes du château. Potter était à l'intérieur. Snape avait fui.

Et Draco se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Comme s'il émergeait d'une longue période d'hibernation, tout lui semblait plus net. Si Potter était dans Poudlard, alors il allait trouver Potter. Et probablement l'obliger à se mettre à l'abri à coups de pieds dans le derrière s'il le fallait.

Dès que la majorité des élèves furent installés à la table de leur Maison respective, McGonagall commença à parler évacuation. Draco écouta d'une seule oreille, cherchant la masse des Gryffondors à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux en désordre et de deux yeux verts. Il repéra le loup-garou Lupin, ce qui semblait être la grande majorité des Weasley mais de Granger, Weasley et Potter, aucun signe.

Il fut confirmé que Snape avait quitté le château puis la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Les murs tremblaient, le sol tremblait...

« Donnez-moi Harry Potter et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Donnez-moi Harry Potter et je laisserai l'école intacte. Donnez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensé. »

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il réalisait un détail intéressant. Il n'avait pas su tuer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour sa famille. Il était parfaitement capable de tuer pour protéger Potter.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour hurler que Potter était là et qu'il fallait l'attraper. McGonagall l'invita à quitter le hall en premier, suivie du reste des Serpentards.

Mais elle avait aussi dit que les élèves majeurs pouvaient se battre et Draco resta assis là où il était. Il fallut que la table entière soit vide et plusieurs exclamations surprises ou outragées pour que Potter se tourne finalement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent.

Il se leva naturellement et traversa la pièce comme s'il n'y avait rien de surprenant là dedans.

« Dégage, Malfoy ! » hurla un Gryffondor.

« La ferme. » répliqua immédiatement Potter, attirant sur lui l'attention générale. « Que ce soit clair, Draco Malfoy est avec nous. Le premier qui l'attaque... »

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de chercher quelque chose, Mr Potter ? » intervint McGonagall. « Et vous, que voulez-vous ? »

Quatre Serpentards se tenaient derrière lui. Blaise Zabini et trois filles de sixième année.

« Se battre. » répondit simplement Louisa.

Draco se désintéressa de la situation. Son instant d'inattention avait suffit pour que Potter disparaisse. Il chercha désespérément la masse de lions autour de lui mais ne trouva que méfiance et curiosité. Londubat le fixa avec hésitation puis appela plusieurs personnes et fonça hors de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se préparait à la bataille et il ne savait pas où aller.

« Il y a une pièce au septième étage où on peut retrouver tout ce qu'on a perdu. » pipa une voix aiguë à sa droite.

Lovegood le dévisageait calmement, comme si elle n'avait pas passé des semaines dans les cachots du manoir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour décrypter le message et il partit en courant.

Atteindre les étages supérieurs fut compliqué. Entre les murs qui avaient tendance à s'écrouler au plus mauvais moment, les araignées géantes qui avaient envahi le château et les nombreux Mangemorts qui hantaient les couloirs, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant.

Il se jeta corps et âme dans le combat, embrassant l'adrénaline qui brûlait dans ses veines. Son seul objectif était de trouver Potter et de le sortir de là. Irréaliste, bien sûr. Potter ne s'en irait pas. Et lui devrait continuer à se battre. L'un d'entre eux finirait par mourir. Peut-être les deux.

Il fut presque surpris lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir de la salle sur demande, jetant des sorts à droite et à gauche pour repousser les ennemis. Il repéra un éclair roux, une ombre noire et attaqua par réflexe.

Le Mangemort s'écroula et, prostrée au sol, la fille Weasley leva la tête, cherchant son sauveur des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se retinrent plus que ce qui était acceptable sur un champ de bataille. Ginny – il décida que puisqu'ils aimaient le même homme, ils pouvaient utiliser leurs prénoms respectifs – le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Elle savait.

Évidemment qu'elle savait.

Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour se le disputer. Le destin se chargerait peut-être de régler le dilemme pour eux.

La fenêtre explosa à quelques mètres d'eux et un Détraqueur s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Obéissant à l'ordre de Weasley, il resta en arrière tandis qu'elle le chassait en faisant apparaître une jument argentée. Puis il y eut d'autres Mangemorts et lorsque Draco réussit finalement à atteindre la porte de la salle sur demande, il avait perdu de précieuses minutes.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'ouvrir. La salle eut l'air d'imploser. Le souffle le projeta de l'autre côté du couloir, il heurta le mur et s'écroula. Désorienté, il secoua la tête et porta la main à son abdomen pour vérifier que la douleur cuisante ne signifiait par qu'une de ses côtes avait _véritablement_ percé la peau. Plusieurs inspirations sifflantes plus tard, il dut accepter le fait que la souffrance n'allait pas s'en aller toute seule.

Il ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe de rester allongé là à contempler sa propre impuissance. Prudemment, il se remit debout, ignorant ses mains écorchées et ses jambes flageolantes.

La salle sur demande était en feu.

Sa première réaction fut de paniquer puis de jeter un _aguamenti_ qui n'eut aucun effet. Ginny, un des jumeaux et cet abruti d'ancien préfet arrivèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter sa chance à l'intérieur. Ils se disputèrent juste assez longtemps pour que deux balais aux extrémités enflammées émergent de la salle sur demande. Potter, Granger et Weasley roulèrent au sol dans des directions différentes.

« Feudaymon ! » glapit Granger, en guise d'avertissement.

Le préfet idiot n'avait apparemment pas que des mauvais côtés car il transforma les débris de bois en mur de pierre avant que le sortilège ne puisse se propager. Ignorant les explications de Weasley sur Goyle et Crabbe, il se précipita vers Potter qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

Le Gryffondor était visiblement plus sonné que les deux autres et il dut le hisser debout. Soutenant la quasi-totalité de son poids, il chercha le regard de Granger, espérant obtenir de l'aide. Mais soudain, Potter porta la main à son front et s'écroula brusquement, forçant Draco à ajuster sa prise.

« Il est dans la cabane hurlante. » annonça le Survivant. « Avec Naguini. »

Potter le soulagea de son poids mais ne chercha pas à échapper aux bras qui le tenaient et Draco s'autorisa à se détendre. La cabane hurlante était loin. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les poursuivait pas en personne, ils avaient une chance.

« Il faut y aller. » annonça Granger. « Si on peut détruire le serpent... »

« Tu es folle ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il serra Potter plus fort, juste au cas où ce serait contagieux. Mais le Survivant ne tenta pas de la suivre. Il poussa un soupir épuisé et posa le front sur son épaule.

« Elle a raison. » décréta Potter. « Il ne reste que Naguini... »

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu l'oublies ? » répliqua-t-il, avec colère. « Il est hors de question que tu... »

« Draco. » coupa fermement Potter, en redressant la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il détesta ce qu'il lut dans les yeux verts. Résignation. Fatigue. Détermination. Et au dessous de ça, il y avait la même intensité qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu. La même force.

Les échos de la bataille s'éteignirent les uns après les autres. Son rythme cardiaque redevint normal et il sentit une drôle de sérénité l'envahir.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il soutenait Potter et s'assurait qu'il s'en sorte relativement indemne, soit il tournait les talons et transplannait dès à présent. Parce que rien n'empêcherait Harry Potter de voler au secours du monde entier. Pas même lui.

« Merci. » souffla Potter, en fermant les paupières.

Front contre front, ils s'accordèrent une pause au cœur de la tempête. Draco était un peu trop conscient que c'était peut-être la dernière qu'ils auraient.

« Euh... Aurait-on raté un épisode ? » demanda le jumeau, brisant leur bulle.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » marmonna Weasley avec mécontentement.

Mais ce n'était pas eux que Potter regardait. Le visage défait, Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny.

« Gin... » plaida-t-il.

La rousse força un sourire et haussa les épaules, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui affirmer qu'ils pouvaient en parler plus tard.

Tout ce qu'entendit Draco fut la déflagration. Il y eut la lumière verte d'un Avada Kedavra puis, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, une partie du mur s'effondra sous l'assaut d'un géant.

Il fut une nouvelle fois propulsé sur une certaine distance. Le monde tournait et tournait. Il n'y avait plus ni haut, ni bas, ni droite, ni gauche. Il fallut longtemps avant que son corps heurte à nouveau le sol et la douleur dans ses côtes fut si vive qu'il se replia immédiatement sur lui-même en gémissant comme un enfant.

Puis il rouvrit les paupières, ses pensées allant immédiatement vers le garçon qui s'était tenu juste à côté de lui. Son regard en rencontra un autre. Bleu. Vide. Accusateur.

Les hurlements. Les cris.

Sanglotant, Granger passa la main sur les yeux bleus pour les fermer mais ça n'empêcha pas Weasley de continuer à crier pour que sa sœur réponde. Draco se redressa prudemment, ravalant l'envie de lui ordonner de se taire. Elle ne répondrait plus jamais. On ne répondait plus quand on avait la nuque brisée.

A quelques mètres de là, l'ancien préfet secouait le jumeau. Fred, apparemment. Fred ne se relèverait pas plus que Ginny.

Bêtement, Draco eut envie de pleurer. Tous, ils pleuraient tous. Granger s'affala contre Weasley. Potter fixait Ginny sans la voir, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, traçant des sillons dans la poussière crasseuse qui les recouvrait.

Il se traîna jusqu'à lui, découvrant par la même occasion que son bras gauche refusait désormais de soutenir son poids. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de poser la main sur celle de Potter. Il n'avait pas envie d'offrir des platitudes.

Une partie de lui se demandait si c'était sa faute. N'avait-il pas égoïstement souhaité que la chance et le destin se chargent de régler le litige qui l'opposait à Ginny Weasley ?

« Percy ! » cria soudain Granger. « Percy, non ! »

Mais le dernier frère de Weasley partit en courant malgré les avertissements de la jeune fille, à la poursuite du Mangemort qui avait assassiné Fred. Cela sembla secouer Potter.

« La cabane hurlante. » lâcha le Survivant d'une voix blanche. « Allons-y. »

Granger obligea Weasley à abandonner le corps de sa sœur et, sans comprendre comment, Draco se retrouva à courir aux côtés du trio. Ses côtes ne tardèrent pas à le brûler atrocement mais il refusa de se laisser distancer.

Certains couloirs étaient bondés de combattants, d'autres étaient vides. Il leur fallait tracer leur chemin à coup de baguettes. Draco faisait bien attention à ne pas étudier de trop près leurs adversaires. Il y avait d'anciens amis parmi eux. Un de ses sorts heurta Flint en pleine poitrine.

A un moment, ils croisèrent Greyback, la mâchoire dégoulinante de sang, penché au dessus de quelqu'un. Draco eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Brown avant que Granger ne le fasse basculer dans le vide. Le sol, trop friable, s'effondra et le corps de Lavande disparut avec lui. Weasley dut entraîner sa petite amie pour l'arracher à la scène.

Dans un de ces endroits où il y avait tant de duels qu'on ne distinguait presque pas les alliés des ennemis, Granger s'élança trop vite. Potter jeta un cri d'avertissement mais était trop loin pour agir et ce fut Draco qui la sauva par réflexe.

Sauver une Sang-de-Bourbe.

La pensée incongrue fut aussitôt balayée. Le geste naturel mais irréfléchi l'avait séparé des trois autres. Potter lui jeta un dernier regard mais n'hésita pas avant de se remettre à courir.

Il n'était pas dur de décoder son expression.

Reste en vie.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, songea Draco, en se lançant à nouveau dans une bataille qui paraissait de plus en plus désespérée. Sans véritablement savoir comment, il se retrouva avec un groupe de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles menés par Londubat. Il vit une des jumelles Patil tomber. Des gens avec qui il avait partagé une classe mourir.

Et puis, finalement, alors que son abdomen n'était plus qu'un charnier de douleur et que ses bras ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna à nouveau. Ordonnant un cessez-le-feu. Ordonnant à Potter d'aller se sacrifier.

Lentement, les Mangemorts se retirèrent et le château redevint étrangement silencieux. Le silence dura une longue seconde puis explosa en pleurs, cris et gémissements. Perdu au milieu de la foule, Draco erra d'un côté à l'autre avant de suivre le mouvement et de se replier dans la Grande Salle.

Les tables avaient disparu. Des sorciers entraient portant des blessés ou des cadavres. Pomfresh courrait d'un endroit à l'autre. Les gémissements et les pleurs étaient pires ici. Il y avait un tel désespoir.

Il croisa McGonagall et fut étrangement soulagé de voir qu'elle avait survécu à la bataille. Son chignon était à moitié défait et ses robes déchirées à plusieurs endroits mais elle le gratifia d'un hochement de tête.

Sonné, Draco se laissa tomber au sol, dans un coin.

Un groupe de Weasley se forma autour de deux silhouettes étendues par terre. Molly Weasley éclata en sanglots en découvrant les corps mais ce fut le seul bruit de détresse qu'elle émit. Elle avait le chagrin silencieux. C'était peut-être pire. George se jeta sur son jumeau tandis qu'Arthur Weasley prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour la bercer.

Étonné de sentir quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, Draco porta la main à son visage. Il essuya les larmes et les traces de sang puis détourna la tête.

Trois des Serpentards qui avaient suivi son exemple gisaient non loin de lui. La quatrième, unique survivante, était assise en tailleur, à côté d'eux. Ils étaient au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde leur passait à côté. Personne ne s'arrêtait.

Plus loin, il repéra une femme aux cheveux roses, couverte de poussière. Elle aussi était assise par terre. Elle aussi avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Dans sa main, elle tenait celle de l'homme qui, allongé au sol, venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Il reconnut Lupin. En déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Nymphadora Tonks.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle détourna les yeux la première.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, sans aucune douceur, et Draco sursauta. Il n'y avait plus de méfiance sur le visage de Londubat. Juste une grosse lassitude.

« Entier, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il.

Il prit le temps d'analyser la question avant de hausser les épaules.

« Il reste des gens dehors. » déclara le Gryffondor. « On a besoin d'hommes, si tu es en état. »

Sans réfléchir, Draco acquiesça et le suivit hors du hall.

Il aida Londubat à transporter des blessés, rapporta des cadavres à leurs familles et affronta à nouveau la mort en face. C'était différent que de la voir au cœur de la bataille. C'était pire.

Il y avait des mères qui cherchaient leur enfant. Des pères qui annonçaient à leur épouse que le pire était arrivé. Des hommes qui cherchaient leurs femmes. Des femmes qui cherchaient des hommes.

Et lui cherchait Potter.

_« Vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un ? » _

_La question lui échappa mais il ne s'en excusa pas. Snape ne sembla pas particulièrement perturbé par ses interrogations, l'homme continua de griffonner sur le tas de paperasses qui s'amoncelait sur le bureau du Directeur. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce bureau du temps de Dumbledore mais il devinait que la pièce n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Le décor ne correspondait pas à son ancien Directeur de Maison. _

_Pas pour la première fois, Draco se demanda de quel côté le Professeur était réellement. Agent double. Agent triple. Il avait sauvé Potter quand il aurait été plus simple de laisser Bellatrix s'amuser. Il avait toujours été un mentor pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait tué Dumbledore sans une hésitation. _

_La vue était belle, décida-t-il. Du bureau du Directeur, on avait vue sur le domaine entier._

_« _Vraiment_ aimé quelqu'un. » insista-t-il. « Une fille ? Un garçon ? »_

_Il y aurait plus étrange. _

_Snape soupira et leva la tête. Draco détourna la sienne. Dernièrement, il ne parvenait plus à le regarder en face. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter la mélancolie et le fatalisme qui échappaient à ses boucliers derrière les portes closes. Il savait que c'était un privilège dont il aurait dû se sentir honoré, une preuve de confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Il avait déjà vu un regard où ces deux sentiments dominaient. _

_« Une fille. » confirma l'homme, d'une voix rauque. _

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aimiez-vous ? »_

_Seul le silence lui répondit et Draco abandonna la fenêtre pour se tourner vers son ancien Directeur de Maison, lui offrant sa pleine attention. _

_Il fut choqué de l'émotion contenue qui brillait dans les yeux de Snape. Snape était un roc, un homme fait de glace. Sans cœur. _

_Ou peut-être que son cœur avait été dérobé bien des années auparavant et qu'on avait négligé de le remettre à sa place. _

_« Les raisons sont toujours les mêmes quelles que soient les personnes. » répondit lentement Snape. _

_Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ? »_

_La mâchoire du Professeur se contracta. Dumbledore s'agita dans son portrait mais Draco l'ignora comme il en avait pris l'habitude. _

_« Elle avait ce qu'il me manquait. » déclara Snape. « Elle était...belle au delà de toute description. Lumineuse. Toute en flammes. »_

_L'homme ferma les yeux comme assailli par des souvenirs douloureux. _

_« Comment peut-on savoir... » hésita-t-il. « Que ressent-on ? A quoi ressemble l'amour ? » _

_Son mentor lui jeta un regard amusé. « A une mauvaise crise de colique. » _

_Draco sourit malgré lui. _

_« Poétique. » jugea-t-il. _

_Le portrait de Dumbledore émit un petit rire mais, une fois de plus, il prit garde à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. _

_« L'amour n'est que souffrance. » offrit plus sérieusement le Professeur, en abandonnant son bureau. Il vint prendre la place que Draco avait abandonnée, devant la fenêtre. L'homme continua, le regard rivé à la pluie qui ruisselait le long des carreaux. « Si vous pensez qu'il est plus difficile de se passer de la douleur plutôt que de vivre avec... Alors, vous êtes déjà pris au piège. » _

_« Un piège. » répéta-t-il. « C'est une description adéquate. » _

_« Il en faut peu. » soupira Snape. « Tellement peu. »_

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres méprise l'amour. » remarqua prudemment Draco. _

_Il étudia attentivement le visage du Mangemort. Son expression ne varia pas d'un iota, elle demeura neutre. Mais lorsque ses yeux se braquèrent dans les siens, ils étaient sérieux. Atrocement sérieux. _

_« Ne renoncez jamais à l'amour, Draco. » conseilla le Professeur. « Si vous êtes sûr de l'aimer, alors cette personne doit passer avant tout le reste. Autrement, à la fin de votre vie, il ne vous restera que des regrets. » _

_L'homme détourna à nouveau la tête. _

_« Les regrets ont un goût de cendres. » murmura doucement Snape. « Des cendres froides... » _

Il dégagea une gamine des décombres. Une Serdaigle de troisième année. Elle ne respirait plus mais il la prit quand même dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Chourave le déchargea de son maigre fardeau en secouant la tête.

S'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon pour en ôter le sang et la poussière, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Ce fut comme ça qu'il repéra Granger, un peu en retrait des Weasley. Il ne vit pas Potter mais ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers elle, bien décidé à retrouver cet idiot de Gryffondor.

Il passa devant Nymphadora et hésita une brève seconde à lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle mais finit par renoncer. Son mari était mort. Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et le lui rendre. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait désirer d'autre.

« Où est Potter ? » aboya-t-il, dès qu'il fut à portée de voix de Granger.

Il était en colère, réalisa-t-il. Il était furieux. Tous ces morts... L'impuissance le rendait fou et il avait besoin de laisser sortir toute cette rage. Il n'avait jamais trouvé meilleur réceptacle que Potter.

L'expression horrifiée de la jeune fille lui révéla tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« On pensait qu'il était avec toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tournant aussitôt la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Weasley approcha, sourcils froncés. « Il était bizarre. Il a eu du mal à encaisser Snape... On n'aurait pas dû... »

« Snape ? » coupa Draco, alarmé.

« Snape est mort. » annonça Granger, en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Il se dégagea et enregistra la nouvelle dans le même mouvement.

« POTTER ! » hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention de la moitié de la Grande Salle. « POTTER ! »

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel.

Granger et les Weasley au grand complet commencèrent à demander autour d'eux si quelqu'un avait aperçu le Survivant. En moins d'une minute, le château entier savait que Potter manquait à l'appel. Puis Londubat arriva.

« Je viens de le voir. » annonça-t-il. « Tout va bien, il avait juste quelque chose à vérifier dans le parc. Il avait la cape. Il a dit qu'on devait s'occuper du serpent. »

« Dans le parc. » répéta Draco. Il eut l'impression qu'un cognard venait de lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. « Avec la cape. Est-ce que tu es complètement débile ? Il est parti se sacrifier ! Je vais tuer cet espèce de... »

« Oh, mon dieu... » souffla Granger, en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

Il s'interrompit parce qu'elle avait cette expression caractéristique. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui leur avait échappé à tous.

« Les souvenirs que Snape lui a donnés... » lâcha-t-elle. « Ce que Snape a dit... Il était de notre côté. Il était de notre côté depuis le début et... Oh, mon dieu... »

« Arrête de prier et dis-nous ce qui se passe. » grinça Draco.

Sa patience était à bout. Il allait se mettre à frapper les murs. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Ou les deux.

Mais Granger ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Weasley, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Harry en est un. » annonça-t-elle. « C'est évident... Ça explique tout. »

Weasley fut le seul à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Non. » protesta la belette. « Non, Hermione... »

« Harry est un horcruxe. » affirma-t-elle. « Et ça veut dire qu'il doit... Qu'il doit... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe et que doit faire Potter ? » siffla-t-il, inconscient du public qui les entourait désormais. Une bonne partie de l'Ordre et de l'AD.

« Voldemort a caché des bouts de son âme dans certains objets. » expliqua _finalement_ Granger. « Naguini, le serpent, en est un. Et Harry... Harry... Si on veut vaincre Voldemort, Harry doit... Harry doit... »

« Mourir. » conclut Weasley pour elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du roux et éclata en sanglots. Les réactions autour d'eux furent semblables. Certains se mirent à pleurer, d'autres chuchotèrent... Trop de bruits. Trop de parasites alors qu'il essayait d'intégrer ce que Granger venait de dire.

« Non. » décréta-t-il.

« Draco... » tenta Granger.

Ça n'aida pas. Ni les larmes sincères sur le visage de la jeune fille, ni le fait qu'elle se sente autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Il n'allait pas accepter qu'on lui prenne Potter.

« Je m'en fous, Granger ! » explosa-t-il. « Je m'en fous complètement ! Il pourrait maintenir en vie Voldemort, Grindelwald, Raspoutine et Archibalt le Terrible, je n'en aurais toujours rien à foutre. Je ne vais pas le laisser se faire tuer. »

Son petit éclat avait fait sensation. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux.

« Mais Voldemort... » pipa Granger.

« Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. » gronda-t-il. « Potter ne va pas se sacrifier. Je ne vais PAS le perdre. Je vais partir le chercher et si l'un de vous ose pointer sa baguette sur lui dans un de vos délires de noblesse et de justice, je le tuerais de mes mains. Est-ce clair ? »

Il soutint le regard de la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête.

Satisfait, il libéra l'air qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

« Je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse une de ces conneries dont il a le secret. » annonça-t-il.

« Je t'accompagne, cousin. » offrit la voix brisée de Nymphadora, sur sa droite. « J'ai un compte à régler avec notre tante. »

« Je viens aussi. » renchérit Weasley.

« Moi aussi. » affirma Granger.

« On vient tous. » déclara Londubat.

Draco se retrouva face à une mer de visages amochés mais déterminés. Acceptant leur aide d'une signe, il prit la tête du groupe et traversa le hall.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. A peine à franchir les grandes portes.

L'étrange procession serpentait vers le château.

Hagrid avançait d'un pas lourd, retenu par des cordes, arnaché comme un animal. Et dans ses bras...

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda quelqu'un dans son dos.

Personne ne répondit.

Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, laissant une dizaine de mètres entre les deux groupes. Et Voldemort s'avança, irradiant de pouvoir. Finalement satisfait.

« Harry Potter... EST MORT. »

_« J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. » lâcha Potter, en se dégageant de sa prise. _

_Le Survivant monta l'escalier, sans un regard en arrière. Peut-être que lui tomber dessus par surprise n'avait été la meilleure option mais il était toujours avec la fille Weasley désormais... _

_C'était maintenant ou jamais, Draco le savait. Ce soir, il ouvrirait l'armoire à disparaître et les Mangemorts pénétreraient dans Poudlard. Ce soir, il tuerait Dumbledore. Ce soir, il perdrait Potter. _

_Ça ne ferait probablement aucune différence au demeurant. _

_« Ce n'est pas que le sexe. » lança-t-il. « J'aurais pu trouver mieux, si je n'avais voulu que ça. » _

_Potter s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. _

_« Putain, Malfoy... » s'énerva le Gryffondor, avant de secouer la tête et de continuer sa route. _

_« Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure formulation. » concéda-t-il, en lui emboîtant le pas. _

_« Peut-être pas. » confirma Potter. _

_« J'essaye de ne pas ressembler à un dictionnaire. » ironisa-t-il, en attrapant son bras une fois de plus. « Peut-être que tu pourrais t'arrêter et m'écouter une seconde, non ? »_

_Le Survivant le dévisagea calmement. « Est-ce que tu viens voir Dumbledore avec moi ? »_

_Draco déglutit péniblement. Il aurait pu promettre d'aller trouver le Directeur plus tard, après tout ça n'aurait pas été un mensonge... Pas totalement du moins. _

_« Non. » soupira-t-il. _

_Le regard vert se fit plus dur. _

_« Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. » conclut Potter. _

_Il récupéra son bras une fois de plus et recommença à grimper les marches. _

_« Même si je te dis que je t'aime ? » cingla-t-il, en désespoir de cause. _

_Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Ça aurait dû mener à une dernière fois dans un placard. _

_Pour la troisième fois, le Survivant s'immobilisa. _

_« Même si tu me dis que tu m'aimes. » certifia Potter et sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il le détesta pour ça. « Parce que si tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu restes un Mangemort. Et les Mangemorts n'aiment pas, Draco. »_

Granger agrippait son poignet gauche. Weasley tenait son bras droit. McGonagall le retenait par l'épaule. Tous, sauf lui, avaient leurs baguettes dressées, prêts à se défendre.

Il réalisa qu'il avait avancé, sans même s'en rendre compte, bien au delà des lignes de l'Ordre. Ils se trouvaient tous dans le No Man's Land qui les séparaient des Mangemorts. Sa gorge était irritée. Sa cage thoracique le brûlait impitoyablement.

Il avait crié. Il avait crié le nom du Survivant jusqu'à s'en arracher la gorge.

Londubat discourait, d'une voix audible et claire par dessus les ricanements et moqueries des Mangemorts. Il exhortait leur troupe à garder la foi, à continuer le combat...

« Draco ! » appela Narcissa, des rangs ennemis. « Draco, viens... »

L'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres se focalisa sur lui.

« Oui, Draco... » siffla le mage noir « Rejoins les tiens. Toute offense sera pardonnée. »

« Potter... » lâcha Draco, incapable de lâcher le cadavre du Survivant des yeux.

« Potter est mort ! » rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tiens-tu tant à le rejoindre ? »

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Weasley d'une simple secousse. Sa baguette était dans sa main. La haine, de la vraie haine, pure et sinueuse, lui compressait le cœur. Il n'y avait qu'à puiser.

« Avada Kedavra ! » hurla-t-il, dans le silence.

Voldemort esquiva le trait vert. Le Mangemort qui se tenait derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

« Je savais que tu avais ce qu'il fallait, Draco... » déclara le mage noir. « Naguini... Tue. »

Le serpent fusa avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste mais rebondit sur un bouclier qui ne lui appartenait pas. Au même instant, Londubat tira l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau et certains Mangemorts se mirent à hurler.

« Il est vivant ! »

« Potter est vivant ! »

Le cri devint une clameur que reprirent les membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre. Et les encouragea à reprendre le combat.

Draco chercha le Survivant des yeux, sans oser le croire, mais il eut bientôt des problèmes plus urgents. Il se retrouva séparé de Granger, Weasley et Londubat mais malheureusement pas du serpent qui semblait déterminé à faire de lui son prochain repas.

Il roula sur lui-même, à droite et à gauche, pour éviter ses attaques luttant pour pouvoir viser avec sa baguette. Naguini se dressa pour l'assaut final et Draco saisit sa chance.

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le sort rebondit sur l'animal sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Le serpent plongea, gueule ouverte.

Draco ferma les yeux.

Et hurla.

Sa gorge déjà irritée lui parut à vif mais lorsque la douleur, dans son torse, se calma un petit peu, il fut surpris de constater qu'il respirait toujours. Bien qu'avec difficulté.

Il souleva les paupières et aperçut Londubat, haletant, l'épée de Gryffondor pendant au bout de sa main.

« Désolé... » lâcha le garçon. « Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je... Désolé. »

Draco cilla parce que c'était stupide. Il était vivant. Il baissa les yeux, craignant de découvrir une plaie béante dans son abdomen parce que ça aurait certainement expliqué pourquoi ses côtes lui donnaient l'impression de trouer sa chair.

Il y avait bien une plaie. Mais pas sur son torse. Quelqu'un était couché en travers de lui. Les mâchoires de l'animal s'était refermé sur sa nuque, le tuant sur le coup.

Il eut besoin de l'aide de Londubat pour se dégager du cadavre de Lucius. Ses yeux, comme ceux de Ginny Weasley, semblaient le fixer. Ce fut le Gryffondor qui les ferma. Ce fut lui aussi qui l'aida à se lever.

Draco ne ressentait rien. Il était vide. Vide. Il chercha sa mère du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Le gros de la bataille semblait s'être déplacé à l'intérieur du Grand Hall. La grande majorité des Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

Appuyé sur Londubat, il parvint à avancer d'un mètre avant de s'écrouler pour vomir. Du sang.

« Merde. » lâcha Londubat, en le hissant à moitié pour le ramener à l'intérieur. « Ça va aller. Il faut juste trouver Pomfresh. »

« Potter ? » murmura-t-il.

« En meilleur état que toi. » répondit le Gryffondor.

Ils longèrent le hall, à l'abri derrière les colonnes, à l'écart des quelques duels qui subsistaient. En dépit de tout, il semblait que l'Ordre du Phœnix avait gagné... Bientôt leur route fut bloquée et ils restèrent coincés, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que d'observer les deux derniers combats.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre Harry Potter.

Nymphadora Lupin contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella s'écroula la première, ce qui fit enrager Voldemort.

Draco écouta à peine le petit discours de Potter. Il était simplement heureux de le voir respirer. Sa propre souffrance n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'appuya davantage sur Londubat avec chaque seconde qui passait, à peine surpris d'entendre qu'il avait été le Maître de la baguette de sureau tout ce temps et qu'il l'avait abandonnée sans même le savoir.

Snape et Lily Potter...

Il entendit presque la voix du Professeur lui murmurer l'oreille. _Un goût de cendres froides. _

Puis les sorts fusèrent, Voldemort s'écroula. En même temps que Draco.

Au milieu des applaudissements et des exclamations de joie assourdissantes, personne n'entendit les appels à l'aide de Londubat.

_Même si je te dis que je t'aime ?_

Sa respiration se transforma en un râle douloureux. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Du sang passa entre ses lèvres, macula son menton... Peu digne d'un Malfoy.

_Même si tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Parce que si tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu restes un Mangemort. Et les Mangemorts n'aiment pas, Draco_.

« Oh, Malfoy. Malfoy ! »

Londubat secouait son épaule et il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Qu'on le laisse mourir en paix. Potter avait survécu, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

_Reste en vie. Quoi qu'il arrive... Reste en vie._

_C'est quoi la vie, Potter ? _

Il y avait des cris, à présent. Londubat avait finalement attiré l'attention de Potter, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Trop lourdes. Ça faisait trop mal. Il valait mieux s'endormir maintenant, avant que la souffrance ne soit trop dure à supporter. Avant que mourir ne devienne compliqué.

« Draco ? Draco, ouvre les yeux. Hermione ! Hermione, fais quelque chose. »

Mais Granger ne pouvait rien faire, songea-t-il, en papillonnant des paupières.

_Moi et Dumbledore ou tu restes seul avec Voldemort_

Il avait fait le bon choix, décida-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. » murmura Granger. Elle sanglotait. Encore.

« Non... Non... Non... » marmonna Potter. « Draco... Draco, s'il te plaît... »

_Laisse-moi te sauver, alors._

Son torse était en feu et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui jetait un aguamenti. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et chaque inspiration était une torture. Une main s'empara de la sienne mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour s'y accrocher.

« Laisse le partir. » conseilla une voix maternelle. Molly Weasley peut-être. « Je suis désolée, Harry... Il souffre... Il vaut mieux... »

Harry...

Potter...

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Plongea dans le vert.

_L'Avada. Les yeux de Potter. _

Finalement, c'était bel et bien un présage.

_Même si je te dis que je t'aime ?_

« Ne me laisse pas. » supplia Potter. « Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux... »

Sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge et il sut, simplement, que c'était la dernière.

_Même si je te dis que je t'aime ?_

« Je t'aime... » plaida Potter. « Draco... »

Il expira et la douleur cessa.

Pendant une seconde, une seconde qui dura l'éternité, il n'existait plus que les yeux verts et un amour infini.

_Les regrets ont un goût de cendres. Des cendres froides..._

Il ne sut jamais quel goût avait les cendres froides.


End file.
